parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts (Fiction Style)
Leave it alone. It's fine. Just let it go. Please. Fiction's Video Game Spoof of Kingdom Hearts Trilogy's Style's Video Game-Spoof of "Kingdom Hearts Game" it will appear on Youtube in Mar 4th 2016 Cast * Young Sora - Jared Grace (The Spiderwick Chronicles) * Teenage Sora - Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief) * Young Kairi - Kathleen Harvy (Casper) * Teenage Kairi - Annabeth (Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief) * Young Riku - Alan Abernathy (Small Soldiers) * Teenage Riku - Peter Parker "Without Glasses" (Spider-Man; 2002) * Roxas/Ventus - David Durango (The Sandlot 2) * Namine - Hayley Goodfairer (The Sandlot 2) * Hayner - Saul (The Sandlot 2) * Vince - Mac (The Sandlot 2) * Olette - Penny (The Sandlot 2) * Seifer - Gary Giggles (Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams) * Rai - Carmen Cortez (Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams) * Fuu - Juni Cortez (Spy Kids) * Organization Roxas - Luke (Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief) * Aqua - Padme (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) * Terra - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) * King Mickey - Mickey Mouse (Disney's House of Mouse) * Pluto - Pluto (Disney's House of Mouse) * Donald Duck - Donald Duck (Disney's House of Mouse) * Goofy - Goofy (Disney's House of Mouse) * Queen Minnie - Minnie Mouse (Disney's House of Mouse) * Daisy Duck - Daisy Duck (Disney's House of Mouse) * Chip and Dale - Chip and Dale (Disney's House of Mouse) * Huey, Dewey, and Louie - Huey, Dewey, and Louie (Disney's House of Mouse) * Scrooge McDuck - Scrooge McDuck (Disney's House of Mouse) * Pete - Pete (Disney's House of Mouse) * Yen Sid (Disney's House of Mouse) as Yen Sid * Leon - Young Adult Obi Wan Kenobi (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) * Cloud - Qui Gon Ginn (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) * Yuffie - Clarisse (Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters) * Tifa - Barbra/Batgirl (Batman & Robin) * Aerith - Princess Leia (Star Wars IV & VI) * Cid - Kirk (Star Trek; 2009) * Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) as Stitch * Dr. Jumba Jukeba (Lilo and Stitch) as Dr. Jumba Jukeba * Caption Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) as Caption Gantu * Grand Councilwoman (Lilo and Stitch) as Grand Councilwoman * Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) as Alice * The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) as The White Rabbit * Doorknob (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) as Doorknob * Marching Cards (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) as Marching Cards * The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) as The Queen of Hearts * Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) as Cheshire Cat * Tarzan as Tarzan * Jane (Tarzan) as Jane * Clayton (Tarzan) as Clayton * Saber (Tarzan) as Saber * Turk (Tarzan) as Turk * Kala (Tarzan) as Kala * Kerchak (Tarzan) as Kerchak * Chicken Little (Chicken Little) as Chicken Little * Pinocchio (Pinocchio; 1940) as Pinocchio * Jimony Chricket (Pinocchio; 1940) as Jimony Chricket * Geppetto (Pinocchio; 1940) as Geppetto * Monstro (Pinocchio; 1940) as Monstro * Peter Pan (Peter Pan; 1953) as Peter Pan * Tinker Bell (Peter Pan; 1953) as Tinker Bell * Wendy Darling (Peter Pan; 1953) as Wendy Darling * Slitly and Cubby (Peter Pan; 1953) as Slitly and Cubby * Cpation Hook and Smee (Peter Pan; 1953) as Cpation Hook and Smee * Tic Toc Croc (Peter Pan; 1953) as Tic Toc Croc * Aladdin as Aladdin * Jasmine (Aladdin) as Jasmine * Genie (Aladdin) as Genie * Carpet (Aladdin) as Carpet * Abu (Aladdin) as Abu * Jafar (Aladdin) as Jafar * Iago (Aladdin) as Iago * Genie Jafar (Aladdin) as Genie Jafar * Peddler (Aladdin) as Peddler * Young Hercules (Hercules) as Young Hercules * Adult Hercules (Hercules) as Adult Hercules * Megara (Hercules) as Megara * Philoctetes (Hercules) as Philoctetes * Pegasus (Hercules) as Pegasus * Hades (Hercules) as Hades * Pain and Panic (Hercules) as Pain and Panic * Auron - Aragorn (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Zack - Arthur (Merlin) * Caption Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) as Caption Jack Sparrow * Elizabeth Swan (Pirates of the Caribbean) as Elizabeth Swan * Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean) as Will Turner * Caption Barboosa (Pirates of the Caribbean) as Caption Barboosa * Magic Mirror (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; 1937) as Magic Mirror * The Prince (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; 1937) as The Prince * The Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; 1937) as The Queen * The Queen as The Hag (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; 1937) as The Queen as The Hag * Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; 1937) as Seven Dwarfs * Snow White - Snow White (Snow White and The Huntsman) * Anastasia (Cinderella; 1950) as Anastasia * Prince Charming (Cinderella; 1950) as Prince Charming * Cinderella (Cinderella; 1950) as Cinderella * Drizella (Cinderella; 1950) as Drizella * Fairy Godmother (Cinderella; 1950) as Fairy Godmother * Grand Duke (Cinderella; 1950) as Grand Duke * Jaq (Cinderella; 1950) as Jaq * Lucifer (Cinderella; 1950) as Lucifer * Lady Tremaine (Cinderella; 1950) as Lady Tremaine * Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) as Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather * Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as Maleficent * Diablo the Raven (Sleeping Beauty) as Diablo the Raven * Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as Dragon Maleficent * Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) as Princess Aurora * Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) as Prince Phillip * Mulan (Mulan) as Mulan * Caption Li Shang (Mulan) as Caption Li Shang * Mushu (Mulan) as Mushu * Ling (Mulan) as Ling * Yao (Mulan) as Yao * Chien Po (Mulan) as Chien Po * The Emperor (Mulan) as The Emperor * Shan-Yu (Mulan) as Shan-Yu * Beast (Beauty and the Beast) as Beast * Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Belle * Prince Adam (Beauty and the Beast) as Prince Adam * Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) as Cogsworth * Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) as Lumiere * Chip (Beauty and the Beast) as Chip * Mrs. Potts (Beauty and the Beast) as Mrs. Potts * Wardrobe (Beauty and the Beast) as Wardrobe * Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Merlin * Winnie the Pooh (All Winnie The Pooh Movies) as Winnie the Pooh * Tigger (All Winnie The Pooh Movies) as Tigger * Gopher (All Winnie The Pooh Movies) as Gopher * Piglet (All Winnie The Pooh Movies) as Piglet * Rabbit (All Winnie The Pooh Movies) as Rabbit * Eeyore (All Winnie The Pooh Movies) as Eeyore * Roo (All Winnie The Pooh Movies) as Roo * Kanga (All Winnie The Pooh Movies) as Kanga * Owl (All Winnie The Pooh Movies) as Owl * Jack Skellington (The Nightmers Before Christmas) as Jack Skellington * Sally (The Nightmers Before Christmas) as Sally * Dr. Finkelstein (The Nightmers Before Christmas) as Dr. Finkelstein * Santa Claus (The Nightmers Before Christmas) as Santa Claus * Reindeer (The Nightmers Before Christmas) as Reindeer * Lock, Shock, and Barrel (The Nightmers Before Christmas) as Lock, Shock, and Barrel * Zero (The Nightmers Before Christmas) as Zero * The Mayor (The Nightmers Before Christmas) as The Mayor * Oogie Boogie (The Nightmers Before Christmas) as Oogie Boogie * Young Simba (The Lion King) as Young Simba * Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Adult Simba * Nala (The Lion King) as Nala * Mufasa (The Lion King) as Mufasa * Scar (The Lion King) as Scar * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Rafiki * Timon (The Lion King) as Timon * Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Pumbaa * Scar (The Lion King) as Scar's Ghost * Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) as Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed * Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Ariel * King Triton (The Little Mermaid) as King Triton * Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) as Prince Eric * Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) as Sebastian * Flotsam and Jetsam (The Little Mermaid) as Flotsam and Jetsam * Flounder (The Little Mermaid) as Flounder * Ursula (The Little Mermaid) as Ursula/Phantom Ursula * Tron (Tron; 1982) as Tron * Sark (Tron; 1982) as Sark * Master Control Program (Tron; 1982) as Master Control Program * Tie Fighter (Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens) as Hostile Program * Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Noter Dome) as Quasimodo * Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Noter Dome) as Esmeralda * Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Noter Dome) as Claude Frollo * Caption Phoebus (The Hunchback of Noter Dome) as Caption Phoebus * Laverne, Victor, and Hugo (The Hunchback of Noter Dome) as Laverne, Victor, and Hugo * Sam Flynn (Tron; 2010) as Sam Flynn * Kevin Flynn (Tron; 2010) as Kevin Flynn * Quorra (Tron; 2010) as Quorra * CLU (Tron; 2010) as CLU * Rinzler (Tron) (Tron; 2010) as Rinzler (Tron) * Black Guards (Tron; 2010) as Black Guards * Xigbar - Alec Trevelyan (GoldenEye) * Xaldin - Scabior (Harry Potter 7 and the Deathly Hallows) * Vexen - King Thranduil (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) * Lexaeus - Khan Noonien Singh (Star Trek Into Darkness) * Zexion - King Einon (Dragon Heart) * Saïx - Lucious Malfoy (Harry Potter 2-7) * Axel - Harry Osborn/Green Goblin (Spider-Man 3) * Demyx - Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter 6-7) * Luxord - King Miraz (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) * Marluxia - Lucius Malfoy (Harry Potter 2-7) * Larxene - Belladrix (Harry Potter 5-7) * Heartless/Nobodies/Unevers/Dream Eater - Goblins (The Spiderwick Chronicles) * Master Eraqus - Bard the Bowman (The Hobbit: 2013-2014) * Ansem/Xehanort/Xemnas - Count Duku (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) * Ansem The Wize - Gandalf (The Hobbit: 2012-2014 and The Lord of the Rings: 2001-2003) * Sephiroth - Darth Maul (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) Trivia * Percy Jackson plays the 15 year old teenage Sora (In Kingdom Hearts 2) because they have very similar eyes and the two characters are similar in personality. Gallery Movie Used: *Kingdom Hearts (2002) *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) *Kingdom Hearts III: Birth by Sleep (2010) *Kingdom Hearts IIII: Dream Drop Distance (2012) Movies/TV Shows *Star Wars Trilogy *The Spiderwick Chronicles *Casper *Small Soldiers *Spider-Man; 2002-2007 *The Sandlot 2 *Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief *Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters *Spy Kids *Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams *Batman & Robin *Lilo and Stitch Movies *Alice in Wonderland *Tarzan *The Sword in the Stone *All Winnie The Pooh Movies *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Harry Potter 5-7 *Ice Age 2-4 *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb *The Nightmers Before Christmas *The Hobbit: 2012-2014 and The Lord of the Rings: 2001-2003 *Maleficent *Cinderella *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Mickey, Donald, and Goofy The Three Muskitears *Sleeping Beauty *Aladdin *Hercules *Pirates of the Caribbean 1-4 *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas *Disney's House of Mouse *The Lion King *The Little Mermaid *GoldenEye *Dragon Hearts *Spider-Man 3 *The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian *Harry Potter 5-7 *Star Trek; 2009 *Star Trek into Darkness *Tron; 1982 *The Hunchback of Noter Dome *Tron; 2010 Poster Category:Fiction Action Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Video games Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Kingdom Hearts XD Spoofs Category:Kingdom Hearts Movie-Spoof Category:Kingdom Hears Movie-Spoof